


“It’s okay to love me. Please love me.” ~Hanzo

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“It’s okay to love me. Please love me.” ~Hanzo

The foot of your bed was covered in cherry blossoms, decorating the silk sheets. A heavy tattooed arm snaked around your waist, the man possessing it fast asleep beside you. It was a romantic image, save for the ropes attaching you to the bed, a small part of you was content with the situation. After all, it was better than Hanzo forcing kisses and lashing you in response to your resistance. The thought of which conquered the comforting feeling in your gut.   
Hanzo was clearly dead asleep, if you were going to escape, this would be the time to act. Although you were tightly bound, any sharp object would work to set you free. You somehow managed to slither yourself out of his arms without waking him, slowly rising from the bed to keep balance. The snores from the bed reassured you to keep on, so you paced the room searching for a knife, or a razor, or maybe Hanzo left his weapons in your room - something, anything.   
The shining silver of a clothes hanger caught your eye. Perfect. In your eagerness, you skipped to the closer where it hung, awkwardly trying to dismount it with your teeth. Keeping the hanger between your teeth, you use the wall as leverage to sit on the floor, placing it between your legs to bend it to and fro in order to break off a sharp edge.   
You snapped the hanger with a grunt, struggling to position yourself in order to pierce the rope bound tightly on your wrists. It wasn’t until you turned towards the bed did you see Hanzo staring down at you. In your fear, you dropped the hanger from your mouth, moving your bound hands back in their original position in some attempt to hide your misconduct.   
“What are you doing?” his tone was as emotionless as his face, somehow more terrifying than the anger you’re so used to.   
“Nothing…” you look at him pleadingly, hoping he’ll show you mercy.   
He left the bed, moving towards you in your pathetic state. It seemed like hours before he finally reached you, kneeling to get on your level. You flinched as he moved his hands onto yours, toying with the ropes around them, “Do you wish to be free?”  
Was that a trick question? You didn’t respond, only letting his words hang in the air as the tension increased. Hanzo let out a heavy sigh, clenching his fists around yours.   
“Are you afraid of me?” Still, you don’t answer. You wait for him to hit you, scream at you, harm you in some way. But he doesn’t. He bows his head in defeat and…starts to cry. Past his tears, he chokes on the words, “It’s okay to love me.”  
Your head is spinning. Your heart wants to comfort the poor man but your gut wants to turn an indifferent shoulder towards your captor. But you ultimately don’t do anything, you don’t move as he wraps his arms around you and rests his head in the nape of your neck, “Please, love me.”


End file.
